Kisses
by Not So Simple
Summary: Manny reflects on her past kisses.


Title: Kisses Author: Lauren Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything associated with it. The show and it's characters are property of many other people who are so not me. Summary: Manny reflects on her past kisses. Author's Notes: This is my first Degrassi fic. I just got really inspired to write this it just came to me. I know some of the things I wrote about didn't really happen (that we know of), but for the sake of this fic it did. It adds a bit more dimension to the fic and to Manny.  
  
******  
  
Mmmm that's pretty much all that could go through Manny's head at the moment. She was kissing him and right now that's all she wanted to do. It was light and feathery.  
  
This kiss was just so completely different from any other she'd ever experienced.  
  
She remembered Sully, her first real boyfriend. She remembered being ecstatic at finally getting a really cute boy that liked her. She also remembered the kisses, though sometimes the memories weren't really worth it. It seemed as though they only kissed for the sake of kissing. The first few kisses seemed to be the only ones that had something in them. Looking back now Manny realized they only reason why the first few kisses had feeling was because of the newness between Sully and herself. The excitement of a new relationship. Manny now wished she could have maybe put more into her relationship with Sully so what they had would be worth more now. Manny felt a jolt, the guy she was kissing now was deepening the kiss. Maybe she didn't want Sully to be worth anything.  
  
There was a time many, many years ago when she kissed Sean. Manny always had a bit of a thrill with that memory because that was kiss was a thrill. Emma went off somewhere for a few moments and Sean and her were talking about something and it just happened. That was when she found out there could be danger in a kiss. There was danger in that any moment Emma would come back and catch them. The danger also came from Sean he always had a bit of bad in him and it just seemed to seep off of him in his kiss. Sean and her never talked about it, it was just understood that it was nothing to both of them. It didn't have anything behind it. He loved Emma and Manny only felt a sort of friendship with him.  
  
Manny remembered Craig. His kisses never lacked emotion. They were always full of passion and lust and they were always amazing. She always regretted that they never really had anything else to them. But maybe it was better that way, it seemed like that's all there was between them. Craig seemed to never really want a real relationship between them. When she was younger she always wished and pushed for more between them, but he never gave her that. Oh well, but she would never forget those kisses. Or maybe she would especially with the way this guy was kissing her right now.  
  
After Craig and her were finally over J.T. was there for her as a friend and later a boyfriend. When they kissed love and caring were always there. For a while she believed he was going to be the one. He was the ideal boyfriend he had looks and an amazing sense of humor. He was there for her when she needed him. When it ended it wasn't a huge blow out or anything so dramatic, it just ended. They both realized they'd taken each other as far as they could, someone else was waiting for them to take them to the end. Manny knew she would always love J.T. but now in more of a brotherly friend type of way. How could she not? He helped pick up the pieces of her broken heart; he even put some of the pieces back together. Manny opened her eyes to look at the man she was kissing, while J.T. helped make her heart less broken this man put it back together and made it bigger.  
  
Manny smiled and closed her eyes again losing herself in the kiss. This kiss was worth everything.  
  
It was more dangerous than the Sean kiss. What was more dangerous than wanting to drown in someone and not care or even notice? She had drown in this man and never wanted to surface especially if that meant losing him.  
  
It had more passion and lust than Craig's kisses. This man's kisses practically screamed of the things that were going to happen tonight when they were going to be alone. It talked of how he could never get enough of Manuela Santos. Right now Craig's kisses in memory seemed to barely even whisper.  
  
It had more love and caring than J.T.'s kisses. This kiss was saying they were forever. It bonded them in a way no one else had ever tried or wanted. This man wanted her here and now and always would. He would never want to give her up to anybody.  
  
Manny broke from her reverie and away from the kiss when the priest cleared his throat as an indication to stop Manny couldn't help but blush. She almost forgot they weren't alone. The priest just smiled at them then looked out to the crowd and said, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. James Brooks in their new relationship as husband and wife."  
  
Manny couldn't help but give a wide smile when she they were introduced as husband and wife to the wedding guests. Then Jimmy hugged her as the crowd clapped for them.  
  
Then they made their way down the aisle to leave the church. When Manny looked out into the crowd of wedding guests she saw Emma and Sean, Craig and Ashley, and J.T. and his current girlfriend, Liberty. She smiled at all of them as she walk arm in arm with Jimmy.  
  
This was it after all her years of searching Manuela Santos finally got her happily ever after. When they left the church and got into the limo Manny turned and kissed Jimmy on the corner of his mouth, between his lips and cheek.  
  
A kiss on the cheek represented family and friendship. A kiss on the mouth represented passion, lust, and love.  
  
She had all of those from Jimmy and she wanted him to know it.  
  
~~The End~~ 


End file.
